Like Nicolas Cage's Career
Comoros Cape Verde }} is the fifth episode of The Amazing Race 3. Leg Clue 1 - Karthala. Comoros. -> (Hotel Xaguate. Sao Filipe, Cape Verde.) For this Leg of the race, you will go to another island nation. Find the island of Fogo and head to a hotel located on the Southwestern part of the island. It is at this hotel that you will find your next clue. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Xaguate. Sao Filipe, Cape Verde. -> (Porto da Praia. Praia, Cape Verde.) Now go to Praia, the capital of Cape Verde. Here, search for Praia’s port where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - da Praia. Praia, Cape Verde. -> (Luís de Camões. Praia, Cape Verde.) Speedbump! For coming in last at the last Leg, Lindsay & TJ have now hit a Speedbump, an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, they have to find out which lake is shown in this picture. The lake is located on one of the islands in Cape Verde. Once you have the correct lake, you can continue racing. Search Praia for this park, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - de Camões. Praia, Cape Verde. ROADBLOCK Who’s lost? In this Roadblock, one of you will solve the maze provided. Pick up the six letters on the route, in order to get a word, related to Cape Verde. Once you have the correct word, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - de Camões. Praia, Cape Verde. -> (National Assembly. Praia, Cape Verde.) To find the location of your next clue, unscramble the following two words: aonatlni yasmebls. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Assembly. Praia, Cape Verde. DETOUR To Bee or Not To Be. Your choice. In To Bee, you will have to play the flash game Bubble Bee. Attempt to get a score of 600 or more. You can both send in scores, which will then be added together. In Not To Be, you will have to solve a puzzle, by unscrambling names of Cape Verdean towns. Once you have unscrambled them, insert the letters in the final box to retrieve two words. Once you have the correct two words, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Assembly. Praia, Cape Verde. -> (Estádio da Várzea. Praia, Cape Verde.) Now head to a stadium, located on Santiago. It was opened in 2006 and holds up to ten thousand people. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - da Várzea. Praia, Cape Verde. -> (Nelson Mandela International Airport. Praia, Cape Verde.) U-Turn! Two teams will now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to go back and do the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. Go to your next Pit Stop. This airport, located on Santiago, is named after a former president of South Africa. This airport is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Trivia *This episode was named by Lindsay & TJ. References *¹Perry & Tyler had already checked in as they received the Yield, and so Tommy & Jamie's Yield had no effect. Gallery 10921610_10203700189530645_6855658952694041700_o.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Nelson Mandela International Airport. Praia, Cape Verde. Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)